Talk:Gensoumaden Saiyuki
You dont nee d to ad seaso 2 there. This is only one season and not sub divided.Saiyukisama (talk) 18:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) But I think Gensoumaden has 2 season. Well because the arc... I think. That's what I know xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 22:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) Gensoumaden does have two seasons, and several arcs within, though the Homura arc spans that whole second season... Astral writer (talk) 04:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup and that would made Saiyuki REload as the 3rd season and 4th for the last series. ^^ (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) well I heard in other countries they divide this in their terms, but Saiyuki Gensoumaden isnt divided into 2 seasons at all (if we use the manga arc terms that is a diff issue), if we will use that term then every 13 episodes or every time there is a new op ed that is a new season but that is wrong. In Japan alone this is only 1 season, Sai Re is season 2 and Sai re Gunlock is season 3. It was discuss before by TV tokyo producer that Sai Re is slated for 50 episodes but they decided to just divide it into 2. Thats make SaiR G season 3. Thats why they use the sub text Gunlock. Sorry for my awfull English here. Saiyukisama (talk) 12:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) the official title I have to revert back the name of the page because in whatever medium used the official name is really Gensoumaden Saiyuki. For heads up why Saiyuki isnt the name used It is becoz of the existing Saiyuki anime created in 1999 by Tokyo Kids. And the kanji clearly says this as title 幻想魔伝最遊記Saiyukisama (talk) 16:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Enix was the publisher, Studio Pierrot was the studio, TV tokyo was the broadcaster as provided via official link in the citation Saiyukisama (talk) 16:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Trivia. It's a common misconception that the Gensoumaden series is shounen, due to it beign in Monthly G Fantasy. The mistake was that it was assumed Monthly G Fantasy was Shounen, but the Japanese wikipedia says it's target audience is male & female highschool students. It most likely transfurred to Zero Sum Ward because pretty much everything in ZSW has homoerotic undertones in it. Minekura has dabbled in BL mangas & doujinshis prior to this series, so it's not surprising. : Hello Likalaruku, friendly reminder again, pls sign anything that you have to say either in the blog, talk, comment or forum section of the wiki. Thank you. : Short History, (Monthly G-Fantasy 月刊Gファンタジー Gekkan Jī Fantajī) was in a different form before only ガンガン Gangan back then it only targetted Male audience since the demographic for manga since the 60's are from that area. So little by little manga trend has change there are now girls reading manga since the 80's and so on. Company mergers happen (G-Fantasy was originally in Enix) and Square+Enix has aquired them all in 2003. The 90's era of G-Fantasy clearly stated and also from Kazuya Minekura herself that Saiyuki's genre is Shounen. : If you go look on official publishing ranking sites like Oricorn, Tohan and manga scholastics schools, Saiyuki by Kazuya Minekura is always in Shounen category. The real misconception is that "fans" think it should be "Shounen Ai". It was just in this decade that G-Fantasy change their manga demographics. G-Fantasy is now targeted for both men and women. Also about other manga made by Kazuya Minekura WA is the only one in SA category so far because it was first published in Chara of Tokuma Shoten then it got sack becoz of editing disputes, Chara wanted her to do it in Hard BL I think, the explanation was explained in her official blog and twitter account. : About the early doujinshi thing that Minekura has created before joining G-fantasy, I have seen some old scans from them and they dont have scenes that suggest BL, also those doujinshi (doujinshi doesnt mean BL as misconception by western readers it clearly means self publication) are the reason why Minekura has made it in G-fantasy it was buzzing enough in the underground market, got featured in some 90's articles thats why she got the job. FYI the Saiyuki that was famous back then was the TV show in which Kazuya Minekura got her inspiration and grow up with. Thats why if you happen to buy those rare doujinshi by Minekura, there are more comedy in it than action I supposed. : 15:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC)